


Roommates

by Blue_Parakeet_Yeet



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Croods (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Parakeet_Yeet/pseuds/Blue_Parakeet_Yeet
Summary: A group of thirteen friends running off of coffee, the pure will of not failing classes, and not killing that one person that keeps hitting the goddamn wall in their sleep Snotlout-





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> It's twelve fourty-five am and i'm posting this. Fun times.  
> Aight good luck and have fun to whoever's reading this

Commotion. That was the only way to describe the state of his shared house. It was a new year which meant a handful of new roommates.

The house had only been used by Jack, Aster, Sandy, and Guy. They all were pretty familiar with each other but now four new guys were moving in. Great. At least the house was built for this kind of stuff.

When he first woke up that morning the house was nice and quiet. Now he sat on the couch while listening to Aster complain.

“Crikey, what did you even pack in here?” He huffed, setting the box down onto the living room floor.

“So glad you asked! Inside of this box I packed my beloved Macey,” A blonde with long hair said, his voice the slightest bit dramatic. He opened the box and revealed a mace.

“Bro, you don't need to go around with that mace all the time,” A very similar looking girl called from the door. The mace loving dude groaned and dramatically stood up, turning around.

“Ruff! What are you doing here?” He called, Jack assumed they were siblings, possibly twins.

“Uh, here to welcome you obviously,” She retorted, arms crossed. The two almost launched into an argument before a rather scrawny brunette walked between them. He wore a red shirt and seemed to carry a rather heavy box.

“Ruff, Tuff, can you guys save this for later? We still have a lot to unload before dark,” He sounded annoyed but kept himself composed at the same time. Jack admired that a bit. The two, Ruff and Tuff, glared at each other before one walked off down the hall.

Jack stood up and decided he’d hide out in his room for a while. At least until the commotion died down a bit. Thankfully his bedroom was a bit out of sight. It his behind a corner of the hall that no one really went by.

As he meandered towards his room he failed to look up before running into the brunette from earlier. Jack managed to hit the box in the others arms, spilling its contents across the carpet.

“Oh shit! Sorry!” He scrambled to gather the items, the other joining him.

“It’s fine, I'm used to it at this point,” The other laughed, stuffing a few shirts back into the box. “Living with five other people for most of my life has pretty much made me immune to that.” Jack nodded and sat back onto his knees, feeling awkward, when they picked everything up.

“Uh I'm Jack by the way,” He stuttered offering his hand out.

“Hiccup,” The other respond shaking Jacks hand. “It’s a nickname.” He added, seeing the confusion on Jack's face.

“Ah, that would explain it,” He stood up and opened his mouth to say something but paused, then shut it.

“I should uh, you know, get back to my room,” Hiccup replied picking up the box.

“Oh yes, right, sorry for the whole box thing,” Jack instantly replied feeling a bit embarrassed.

“No no, its fine,” Hiccup stood there for a second. “Uh, I'll get going.” He walked down the hall and into a door on the left, the door shutting behind him.

Jack stood in silence for a few seconds, sighed, and retreated back into his room. No sooner than he flopped onto his bed, Aster barged into his room and told him he needed to help with the boxes.

“Are you serious?” Jack asked, most certainly unamused.

“Does this look like someone whose joking?” Aster asked, his Australian accent more apparent.

“Right, never mind,” The blonde sarcastically replied, standing up and forcing himself to walk. “let's just get this over with.

The trek to the living room wasn't terrible. Sandy had ordered pizza for dinner since it was cheap and easy. There were still boxes that flooded the room but it was manageable. Two new people had showed up. A shorter male with black hair, and a taller male with blonde hair. The raven haired was talking with Guy at the breakfast bar while the blonde was talking with Sandy.

Jack did his best to ignore the two until he couldn't. Guy caught him as he walked to the kitchen, unfortunately. “Jack, this is Snotlout,” He motioned to the shorter male, “and this is Fishlegs.” The blonde waved. Jack gave a small wave back before returning his gaze to Guy.

“I’m never going to escape the nicknames, am I?” He asked, referencing said males nickname.

“Nope, don't think you ever will,” Guy laughed giving Jack one of the purest smiles the blonde has ever seen. Jack swore his heart melted for a second. Not that he’d ever mention anything, Guy was his friend, and besides it was just a dumb reason to even pay mind to.

Jack brushed off his split second ‘melt down’ and grabbed a paper plate. The pizza was still nice and hot, thank god. As he walked back into the living room he noticed the couch spaces were all taken. Great.

There were bean bags on the floor so he guessed that was his next best option. Snagging the green one for himself he began to eat, listening and occasionally chiming in on the conversation.

The long hair blonde, who he now knew was named Tuffnut, Tuff for short, and Snotlout were having a debate about yaks or something. Hiccup tried to intervene and managed to point out a miss-step of Snotlout’s which resulted in a ‘Shut up Hiccup’. Obviously they’ve been friends for a long time.

“So let me get this straight, you guys played a game called ‘stack the yak’ on a day you all pulled all nighters, which resulted in what?” Aster asked, clearing up a bit of the story.

“I for one, have no clue. It’s such a blur after a while. Like when you drink so much coffee that your bloodstream consists of caffeine and sugar,” Tuffnut slight rambled. Jack had a feeling he always talked like that. Probably his sister too.

\-----

A handful of hours later, Jack had properly been introduced to the new roommates, helped unload all the boxes, and even managed to meet some of their friends. A nice but badass girl named Astrid and an equally badass girl Heather. He also got to meet Ruffnut, Tuff’s twin sister. She seemed to have a bit more common sense than her brother but when paired together they have, he’s quoting Snotlout, ‘Two bodies, half a brain’.

It was now eleven thirty and officially there were now eight people crammed into a five bedroom house. It was kind of a mess, but a semi organized mess. From what Jack could over hear the room sharing went like this. Hiccup and Snotlout were sharing a room, apparently behind Snotlout’s back the group of three had pulled straws and Hiccup lost. Fishlegs and Tuff were sharing a room, which Jack assumed would be much nicer than rooming with Snotlout. Same old same old for the original four though. Jack and Guy in one room, Sandy and Aster in the other.

Speaking of rooming with someone, the bedroom door opened, light filling part of the room. Jack peered out from his blankets only to see Guy fumble around with his phone. “Oh sorry, did I wake you up?” He asked, turning down the display.

Jack smiled and shook his head but realized Guy couldn't see him. “No I was just being a creep and watching memes wrapped in the safety of my blanket.”

His retort made Guy laugh. “Well, that's one way to put it.” Jack shut off his phone, but Guy couldn't see it since Jack was semi buried in the covers.

“Did everyone else head to their rooms?”

“I think Hiccup’s still up, he seemed pretty worn out though,” Guy noted, pulling off his shirt. Jack rolled over, his back to Guy.

“Tuff’s quite a character,” Jack pointed out, Guy agreeing.

“So is his sister, those two seem pretty close though. All of them do,” Jack flipped over once more once he heard Guy’s bed sheets being moved.

\-----

Soon enough, but actually quite a while later, Jack woke. It was the wee hours of only two hours later. One am, not that impressive. Jack heard nothing from across the room so decided that Guy was probably asleep, Good, at least if he made some noise he wouldn't notice.

The best he could think to do was get some water from the kitchen since his mind seems pretty active. Slowly creeping down the hall and into the living and kitchen area he expected it to be vacant. As he rounded the corner of the couch he found that to be not true.

Hiccup lay on the couch, a pillow hugged to his chest, his breath in and out in calm, deep rhythms. Jack noticed his was dressed in a green t-shirt and some red plaid pants. Hiccup’s hair was a bit tousled and he had a bit on drool on his cheek. Jack couldn't complain though, he drooled in his sleep too.

Walking past Hiccup he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water from the fridge. He was grateful for the quiet filter in the fridge. No sooner than he had downed the glass of water did he see Hiccup stumble into the kitchen.

At first Jack didn't say anything, wondering if Hiccup was truly awake or just sleepwalking. Upon closer inspection Hiccup was most certainly awake. “Jack?” He asked, his voice a bit rough.

“Uh, yeah?” He asked, not knowing what else to say.

“What’re you doing up? It’s like three in the morning,”

“It’s actually one,” He pointed out.

“Right,” Hiccup half groaned rubbing his eyes.

“I didn't mean to wake you, I'll head back to my room,” Jack muttered but Hiccup stopped him.

“No, no , it's fine, I managed to fall asleep on the couch. You probably didn't expect me,” He said, embarrassment seeping into his voice. He paused. “But yes, yeah, we should get back.”

Jack wasn't sure if he should head back first or if Hiccup was going to so they just awkwardly stood on the cold tile floor for longer than both wanted too.

Eventually they were in the hallway, Hiccup quietly opening his and Snotlout’s bedroom door. Inside, you could hear the soft snores of the raven haired male. Hiccup said goodnight to Jack before shutting the door behind him, leaving Jack in the hallway.

As Jack walked back to his room he wondered what the new roommates would be like. He let the thoughts keep him busy as he tried to fall back asleep. Thankfully he managed to drift off but not before a certain brown haired male entered his mind. Wouldn't be the first time and wouldn't be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> No promises on quick updates, I wrote this purely out of boredom. It'd be fun to continue though


End file.
